Daughter of Destiny
by Chosen One1
Summary: Three years since the last adventure, but a new one is about to begin! A girl arrives from the future claiming to be Tal's daughter! How is this possible? And who is the mysterious dark warrior chasing her? (TalMilla CrowOC) Complete
1. Back in Time

Disclaimer: Ok I am sick and tired of the lack of 'The Seventh Tower' fics on this site so I'm here to remedy that situation. I do not own this book. It is the property of Garth Nix. Enjoy!  
  
A chill ran down the girl's spine. She couldn't see him but she could sense his presence. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the edge of the wall. She peeked around the corner and froze. A boy about her age with silver hair and cold gray eyes and a sword in his hand was heading down the hall in her direction. Around his neck he wore a sunstone.  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped. She almost screamed but she felt a hand clamp shut over her mouth silencing her.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't scream Jade." A voice whispered. She recognized that voice as her mother's. She turned around and looked into her mother's eyes. She had long stringy blond hair and kind blue eyes. Tears trickled out of Jade's green eyes and a sob escaped her throat. "Mother its all my fault! It's all my fault!" She wept rubbing her eyes. Her mother hugged her tightly and looked at her sternly. "Now's not the time. What's done is done now come quickly." Her mother turned around and ran down the hall. Jade's eyes were puffy from the crying but she nodded and hurried after her mother. As she ran her own sunstone bounced against her chest. She clenched it tightly. She couldn't let him catch her. She had to make everything all right.  
  
They entered the chosen's mausoleum. The stench of death hung in the air. Jade stopped in front of one large stone coffin. She sank to her knees in front of it and wept.  
  
Jade had long stringy blond hair like her mother but she had emerald green eyes that she had gotten from her father. She was about 14. Tears streaked her pretty face. She rested her hand on the coffin and ran her fingers along the name engraved on it. Her mother pulled her to her feet and led her to a corner of the room. "Jade, it is all up to you." She said looking her daughter in the eye. "I can't mother." Jade sighed, "I'm too scared. I don't want to go." "You must! You know what is a stake! You cannot allow this reality to become permanent!"  
  
Jade glanced at the stone coffin that she had wept by earlier. She nodded slowly. "Alright mother. You win. I'll go." Her mother reached into her Violet Chosen robes and pulled out a sunstone. "Remember to keep your sunstone with you at all times Jade." She said sternly. "I won't let you down."  
  
Her mother forced a smile and ruffled her hair. "You're brave. Just like he was. Your father would be proud of you if he hadn't." Her voice trailed off. She waved the sunstone in a circle in front of her forming a large door. "Go. And be careful."  
  
Jade choked back tears and stepped towards the door. But as she did so the doors to the mausoleum flew open and the silver-haired boy from before stormed in. He glanced at Jade and smiled.  
  
"So, you thought you could just run away from me huh Jade?" He sneered taking a step towards her. "Leave me alone." She snapped angrily backing against the wall. "Don't you get it Jade?" He laughed taking another step towards her, "I'll NEVER leave you alone! It was meant to be."  
  
"I said back off Virus!" She yelled whipping out her sunstone. "Don't make me hurt you!"  
  
Virus took another step towards her and drew his sword. He was right in front of her now. "Jade, Jade, Jade.I had to do it. I HAD to kill your father. I did it for us Jade! I did it for you and me! He was just getting in the way of us!"  
  
"Whatever my father did in life," Jade said angrily, "He did it for my best interests. If he thought that you were wrong for me then you must've been!" "Feh. You're so naïve Jade. Of course you were always daddy's little girl weren't you?" He smirked. He grabbed her arm and started to drag her from the room. "Come. Let's go." He snapped pulling her hard. "Let me go Virus! Let me go!" Jade screamed trying to break free. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Jade's mother yelled stepping forward. Virus turned to face her. "Why should I?!" "Mother don't!" Jade cried. Her mother pulled out her sunstone and pointed it at him. Virus sneered and threw Jade to the ground. "You want to wind up like your husband? Alright then." He chuckled coldly. He pulled out his own sunstone. "JADE! Go through the door now!" Her mother yelled. "But what about you?" Jade cried. "Don't worry about me just go!"  
  
Jade scrambled to her feet and grabbed the large golden handles on the door. She pulled as hard as she could. The doors slowly began to creak open. Suddenly she heard a scream from behind. She looked back and saw her mother being thrown into a stone coffin. The coffin smashed from the force of the throw. Her mother cried out in pain. "AH! MY ARM! MY ARM IS BROKEN!" She wailed. "MOTHER!" Jade screamed turning away from the now open door. But her mother waved her unbroken arm. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! JUST GO!" Jade started to step inside the door but she felt something grab the back of her violet chosen robes and try to pull her back. She heard Virus's cold voice in her ear. "Don't bother running from me Jade! I'll follow you to the ends of the earth!"  
  
"Well let's see you follow me with through the corridors of time!" Jade screamed ripping herself free and running forward into the light beyond the door.  
  
Tal walked down the corridors of the chosen castle wearing his emperor's robes. Three years had gone by since the fall of Sharrakor. He hadn't seen Milla since that fateful day. Early on he'd check the lower levels whenever an icecarl ship came into the castle but Milla hadn't been on any of them. After awhile he'd just given up hope of ever seeing his friend again. He stopped and gazed out the window at the ice-covered landscape outside the castle. He could see icecarl ships out in the distance. Somewhere out there Milla was making a name for herself as a famous icecarl warrior. He didn't know that for sure, but he could sense it. He sighed and continued on down the halls. It was tough being the emperor.  
  
Jade felt herself slam down on something hard. She gasped in pain and stood up shakily. She glanced around. She gasped in amazement and looked out the window. A dark veil covered the sky outside blocking out the sun and darkening the ice outside. "I did it." She whispered. "I made it! I'M REALLY IN THE PAST!!!" She screamed. "DID YOU HEAR THAT VIRUS?!" She yelled to no one, "I MADE IT!" Tears filled her eyes and she sank to her knees and smiled. "Now I can fix everything. All's I have to do now is find my father." 


	2. Violet Sparks

Tal went up to the violet tower cathedral. As he walked down the corridors everyone he met stopped and shot a few violet sparks from their sunstones as a sign of respect. As he entered the hallway that led into his throne room he heard shouts come from up ahead.  
"But I HAVE to see the emperor!" An unfamiliar voice cried.  
"Sure you do kid." Another voice laughed. He recognized the voice as his head guard Leon.  
"But I really do!"  
"Oh yeah right let me see then!" Leon yelled. Tal peeked into the room that the noise was coming from. A young girl with stringy blond hair and green eyes was kneeling on the ground pleading with Leon while Leon looked through her things.  
"JUST AS A SUSPECTED!" Leon yelled pulling a dagger out of her belongings, "A WEAPON! YOU'RE AN ASSASSIN!"  
"Way to go Leon." The voice of another guard said, "You caught her."  
"As the crones would say: 'let's give her to the ice'." Leon snapped coldly.  
"NO PLEASE!" The girl cried.  
"Hold it right there!" Tal yelled bursting into the room. Leon stopped dead and bowed.  
"Emperor Tal!" He cried, "I caught this assassin trying to force her way into your chambers!"  
"I needed to speak to him!" The girl cried, "My name is Jade of the Violet order as you can see from my robes! The dagger is simply a way to protect myself if my sunstone should fail!"  
"Ya right." The second guard sneered. "You'll rot on the ice for this!"  
"FORGET THE GIRL!" Tal yelled. "TWO ICECARL SHIPS COMING IN FOR TRADES JUST COLLIDED! YOU'D BETTER GET DOWN TO THE LOWER LEVELS EVERYONE'S REALLY MAD!" He lied.  
Leon dropped the girl. "Let's go!" He yelled to the rest of the guards. They ran from the room leaving the girl on the ground shaking. Tal froze. He'd recognize that face anywhere. He knelt down and looked her in the eye.  
"Milla?" He whispered. But then he noticed that this girl's eyes were green. Milla's were gray.  
"Trying to look clever huh?" Tal snapped, "But...you're her mirror image though. My friend Milla..."  
"What?" The girl said frowning.  
"You look exactly like her." Tal sighed standing up, "Except for the eyes. Milla has gray eyes."  
"Did that guard call you Emperor Tal?" The girl asked wide-eyed.  
"He didn't call me that for his health now did he?"  
For a moment the girl looked stunned. Suddenly she stood up and threw her arms around his neck and embraced him.  
"Thank the light I found you!" She cried happily not caring that she was strangling him, "It really worked!"  
"Who are you?" He asked pushing her off of him.  
"My name is Jade of the Violet order." She said bowing. Tal sighed. She looked like Milla but she acted nothing like her. Milla would never have hugged him like that.  
"What did you mean by: 'It worked!'" Tal asked puzzled.  
"It's like this. I'm from the distant future." Jade said like it was no big deal.  
"The future...?" Tal said frowning.  
"Yeah. In the future the Veil no longer exists, that's how I knew."  
Tal blinked in amazement. This girl was obviously crazy but he'd humor her until the guards returned.  
"And why did you want to talk to me?"  
"Well...I don't know how to put this father..."  
"Why'd you just call me father?"  
Jade lowered her head and looked at her feet. For a moment she was silent. Then she looked up and blurted it out. "Because that's what you ARE! I'm your daughter from the future!"  
At that moment Tal's world seemed to stop spinning. All the questions he'd ever had: Was Milla coming back? Is this girl crazy? Am I a good emperor? All the answers to those questions didn't seem to matter. All that did matter was this one fact.  
His daughter...  
  
"I don't believe you." He said firmly. "That story is a load of garbage."  
Jade smiled like she'd expected that response. "You know mother told me you'd say something like that. That's why I brought proof."  
She fished her hand into the front of her violet robes and brought out a large sunstone. Suddenly the sunstone in Tal's own robes began shuddering violently and was glowing brightly.  
"What is this magic?" He cried.  
"No magic but the sunstone spirit." Jade said smiling as she held up her sunstone. "When a sunstone meets itself then the energy inside of it will go wacky. This is YOUR sunstone. You gave it to me."  
Tal was stunned. He reached into his robes and pulled out his sunstone. He held his up to Jade's. The tips touched and sparks flew from them.  
"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both of them screamed pulling the stones away from each other.  
"I used the sunstone to go through time." Jade explained. "It's a new kind of magic that will be discovered several years from now." She looked around nervously. "Let's go into your chamber. We don't know who might be listening."  
Tal didn't know what she meant but he followed her into his room.  
  
"I came here to warn you." She sighed, "There's a really bad guy chasing me. In the future he attacks the castle. I came to prevent that."  
Tal was in shock. He was still absorbing all this.  
"Now if you'll excuse me," She said yawning, "I'm exhausted. Traveling through time takes a lot of energy. Wake me up later." With that she collapsed on Tal's bed and fell asleep before he could say another word.  
He had to tell someone about this. But who? Milla wasn't there, his head guard would probably kill her, and he couldn't tell his parents either.  
Then it hit him. His Great Uncle Ebbitt.  
  
"UNCLE! UNCLE! WAKE UP! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE ANY OF THIS!" Tal cried bursting into his uncle's room. He was asleep in a chair as usual.  
"What is it now Tal?" He moaned sitting up rubbing his eyes.  
"We've got a problem Ebbitt!" He yelled, "Follow me and I'll explain!"  
They made their way back to the upper levels of the castle. As they walked Tal explained what had happened.  
"...So then she says she's my daughter from the future! She had my sunstone and everything! She said that I gave it to her!"  
"The story sounds kind of fishy though." Ebbitt said frowning.  
"I know but how else could she have my sunstone? I've got mine with me so it must be from the future, otherwise I wouldn't have it!"  
  
They entered Tal's room. Jade was still asleep with the blankets pulled up to her chest. Tal tapped her on the shoulder. She stirred and sat up. Sweat poured from her forehead. She was panting in terror.  
"How scary." She whispered, "I was having nightmares...about him."  
"About who?" Tal asked.  
"It's a matter of little importance." She sighed dejectedly. Then she noticed Ebbitt.  
"Great-great uncle Ebbitt!" She cried happily.  
"Oh come on I'm not that great." He laughed. Then he became serious. "Are you really from the future?"  
"For the last time yes!"  
"You swear?"  
"Every damn day." She said smiling at her own joke.  
"She's your kid alright." Ebbitt sighed looking at her closely. "She even looks a little like you. She's got your eyes you know."  
"Yeah I can tell." Tal sighed. "So what's the future like anyway?"  
"Well it's very peaceful, the icecarls and the chosen live together in harmony. An invisible screen that keeps the shadows out but allows the sun to shine through has replaced the veil. You're a good strong emperor and basically everyone is happy."  
"But you said something about somebody chasing you..."  
"We've got to find Milla." Jade said standing up.  
"But..."  
"NOW."  
"I don't even know where she is!"  
"She's with the Far-Raiders."  
"We'll never find her ship!" Tal cried gesturing out the window at the ice-covered wasteland outside the castle.  
"Oh yes we will." Jade said grinning. "We'll just sneak onboard one of the icecarl ships in the lower levels. You know, the ones used for trade."  
She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. "Come on daddy! It'll be an adventure!"  
Adventure. A new journey is about to begin... 


	3. Return of an Old Friend

Disclaimer: YES! I've gotten 3 reviews already! Each of them good! Please keep reviewing! It really cheers me up!  
  
Tal leaned against the inside of the ship and sighed. "We stowed away on a Icecarl ship...if they catch us then we'll be given to the ice for sure!"  
"We'll be fine." Jade said smiling. She was sitting on top of a crate. They were both below deck on an Icecarl ship they had snuck on. They were now in the middle of the ice. "You said Milla was your friend right?"  
"Well yeah..." Tal said nervously.  
"Then if we tell the Icecarls about her then they'll let us live! So shut it!"  
"Don't you snap at me! I'm supposed to be your father right?" Tal said coldly slumping against a crate and folding his arms.  
"Geez daddy! You're so sure of yourself! It's a wonder I was even born!"  
"Quiet or I'll ground you!" Tal said smiling. Both of them laughed.  
"So where are the Far-Raiders anyway?" Tal asked.  
"No idea." Jade sighed.  
"WHAT?! JADE! I THOUGHT YOU..."  
Suddenly a spear flew across the room. Jade grabbed Tal around the ankles and knocked him to the ground as the spear whizzed past and just barely missed nicking Tal's ear.  
"Next time I won't miss!" A voice yelled. Both of them looked over their shoulders and saw a tall Icecarl man holding another spear standing there looking furious.  
"This is the Ice-Hunter's ship!" He roared, "You have no business being here stowaways!"  
"Please!" Tal cried, "We are chosen of the castle! My name is Emperor Tal, and this is..."  
"Emperor Tal?" The Icecarl said frowning. "I'll see what the crone has to say about it!"  
  
Soon they were up on the deck of the ship. The crone approached them.  
"You were hiding on our ship." She said sternly, "Who are you?"  
Before Tal could say anything Jade hugged him tightly and smiled. "He's my daddy!!! And I love him so much!!!"  
"I can explain really!" Tal cried to the confused looking crone, "...Well actually no I can't..."  
Suddenly Jade released him and started poking another Icecarl.  
"Is that real Selski fur?" She asked in amazement.  
"Jade stop!" Tal yelled.  
"Sorry daddy. I've never been on a real Icecarl ship before. But you told me all about them!"  
"I did?"  
  
They explained the whole situation to the crone who listened intently. When they were finished she gave them some Selski meat to eat. It stank horribly but Jade was wolfing it down like it was cake.  
"Tasty..." She said finishing it off.  
"O...k..." The crone said frowning.  
Just then a boy came in to collect the plates.  
"Sorry to interrupt crone, I just...TAL?!" The boy cried suddenly. He dropped the plates and they shattered. Tal gawked at the boy.  
"CROW?! OH MAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!"  
"No, actually Crow fell through the veil." The crone said calmly, "We found him on the ice. He was badly wounded during the fight." Tal noticed that one of Crow's eyes was missing and it had a long scar across the empty socket.  
"You lucky son-of-a-bitch!" Tal cried. Suddenly Jade jumped up grabbed a hold of Crows ears and started pulling on them.  
"HEY LEGGO!" Crow shouted, "THOSE AREN'T PLASTIC WOMAN!"  
"MY DADDY SAID YOU WERE A SON-OF-A-BITCH SO YOU MUST BE PULLED!" She cried. Crow shoved her off and stared at Tal.  
"Daddy?" He said in shock, "That did not sound right! What the hell is wrong with you Tal?!"  
  
Later that night while Jade was asleep Tal sat up talking to Crow.  
"How did you survive anyway?" Tal asked. He was still amazed that his friend was alive.  
"When I fell down that vortex with Sharrakor I fell beyond the veil out onto the ice. Sharrakor's body cushioned my fall. The Icecarls found me and took me in." Crow explained.  
"It's good that you're alive." Tal said smiling, "I thought I'd lost one of my best pals forever!"  
"So what's going on at the castle? You're emperor aren't you?"  
"Yeah."  
"...What about the underfolk? Are they free?" Crow asked nervously.  
Tal smiled and nodded. "I made them all chosen and gave them sunstones. I turned the lower levels they used to work in into a underground chamber where the Icecarl ships come in for trade."  
Crow smiled. "So we're free..." He shook his head and changed the subject, "So do you really think that Jade girl is your daughter from the future?"  
Tal sighed. "I don't know. I mean, all the evidence points to it but it's so unbelievable."  
"You got that right..."  
"Who the hell knew that I would get married, and have a..."  
"What...?" Crow said staring at him.  
"Marry?"  
Crow burst out laughing. He rolled on the floor laughing like a manic.  
"YOU, GET MARRIED?! PLEASE!!! WHO THE HELL WOULD MARRY YOU?! I BET SOME DUMBASS WOULD!" Crow said in laughter.  
"Shut the fuck up Crow!" Tal yelled angrily.  
"Alright, alright." Crow trying to keep a straight face. "I'll see you in the morning..." Then he made his voice high-pitched like Jade's, "Daddy!"  
Tal threw a lamp at him. Crow ducked out of the room still laughing.  
  
Later that night Tal was sitting up in bed unable to sleep. Suddenly the door creaked open.  
"You know, sometimes I think of her..." Jade's voice said sadly.  
"Think of who?" Tal asked sleepily.  
"Mommy...I wonder where she is now. I wonder what she's doing...well probably sleeping right now...I wonder if she's thinking of me."  
"I don't know." Tal sighed.  
She looked at him sadly, "Dad, do you remember what mother looked like?"  
"Jade, you know I can't answer that question."  
"I know...it's just that in my own time you used to tell me how beautiful she was when she was my age."  
"Could you tell me who she is so I won't tell her to get lost when I meet her?" Tal asked trying to sound cheerful.  
"I can't do that. Mother told me not to tell you. If you knew then it might never happen and if it doesn't then I won't exist." Jade sighed.  
"Oh." Tal sighed sounding disappointed.  
"I don't even know if she's still alive. She was hurt in a fight the last time I saw her." Jade muttered. It sounded like she was saying it to herself instead of him.  
"I'm sure she's ok." Tal said sounding more sure than he felt.  
Without saying another word Jade turned and left the room. 


	4. Intermission!

I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. I have a serious case of writer's block. I've been trying to come up with an idea but nothing is happening.  
  
If you have an idea please post it in a review. The minute I get an idea I'll put it up. I will NOT quit writing this fanfic. I owe it to all you loyal reviewers out there. Plus I really want to finish writing it. So if you have a suggestion please let me know! 


	5. Enter Milla

Disclaimer: Whew! Okay I'm over writers block now and the story will continue! Yeah!  
  
Tal was sound asleep. Nightmares fluttered though his head. A boy with long silver hair and green eyes wearing long black robes with violet sleeves and a black cape was there looking at him hatefully. Suddenly something smacked his face. He jolted awake. Jade was standing there dressed in Icecarl furs. She had thrown some at him.  
"Get dressed daddy." She instructed.  
"Will you quit calling me that?! You sound like a damn two-year-old when you say it!"  
"Ok. I'll just call you father."  
"Don't call me anything like that! I still don't believe your story you know!"  
"Shut up and get dressed father." Jade snapped storming out. Grumbling, Tal put the furs on over his Chosen robes and went into the next room. Jade and Crow were already waiting for him.  
"So now what?" Crow asked leaning against the wall. The wooden ship creaked as it moved along the ice.  
"The ship is going to meet the Far Raiders ship and we'll take Milla back to the castle." Jade explained.  
  
Suddenly the ship lurched and stopped suddenly. Tal fell the ground and Jade was launched across the room and knocked Crow over.  
"I don't get it." Crow said standing up. "The ship doesn't stop except in emergencies."  
"Something is not right." Tal murmured, "Something is not right at all."  
  
The three friends burst onto the deck and froze.  
The deck was littered with the corpses of dead Icecarls. Blood and guts was everywhere. Some of them were missing body parts. One was even cut in half.  
"Who could've done this?" Tal gagged. Crow and Jade's faces were white. Tal couldn't blame Crow for being upset. The Ice-Hunters had taken care of him in his hour of need. They'd taken him in. They were like family to him. But why was Jade so upset?  
"Dear god," She whispered, "Why did he do this?"  
"Who?" Crow asked.  
Tal looked up towards the mast and gasped.  
  
There was a boy identical to the one in his nightmares standing on top of the mast. He had an Icecarl by the throat in his right hand and was holding him over the deck. The choking warrior gave one last gasp and went limp. The boy realized the lifeless body. It dropped to the deck on top of some other bodies. The boy chuckled cruelly and looked down at them. For a moment his eyes flashed surprise but then he spotted Jade and grinned triumphantly. He jumped off the mast and landed in front of them.  
"Jade. It's a pleasure." He chuckled. Her eyes narrowed. Crow stepped in front of her.  
"YOU...WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" Crow yelled whipping out a sword made of a Merwin's bone.  
"You must be the last Ice Hunter then," The boy sneered, "Let me say something. Yours was a truly noble clan. They practically threw themselves at me to bar my path. One...by one." He clenched his fist and chuckled.  
"No..." Crow whispered.  
"Crow..." Jade sighed feeling really helpless. She turned angrily to the boy. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!"  
"You know perfectly well Jade."  
"Jade, you know this asshole?" Tal asked thunderstruck.  
"My name is Virus. I'll be taking Jade with me now." The boy snarled.  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY!  
"That can be arranged!" Virus yelled. He whipped out a sunstone and fired a beam from it. It blew Crow and Tal back.  
"Virus...he only wants me." Jade thought to herself. She looked at the corpses of the Icecarls that littered the deck. "But unless I lead him away everyone's going to..." She couldn't bear to think that thought.  
She turned and jumped over the deck of the stopped ship. She landed on the ice and started running in the opposite direction. Just as she expected Virus leapt off the ship and began chasing her.  
"JADE!" Tal cried. He started to jump after her but Crow grabbed him and held him back.  
"NO TAL! It's too dangerous!"  
"But..."  
"Don't worry! If Jade really is your daughter she'll be fine!"  
  
Jade was practically gliding across the ice. Virus was close behind her.  
"PREPARE YOURSELF!" He yelled.  
"Prepare?!" Jade gasped, "For what I wonder?"  
Suddenly she slipped and landed in a snowdrift. Her sunstone rolled away from her.  
"OH NO!" She cried.  
Virus leaned down to pick up her sunstone. Jade focused on it with all her might. A blast of energy flew from it and temporarily blinded Virus.  
"What-?" He gasped. Jade quickly threw a piece of ice in his face and scooped up the sunstone.  
"You..." He snarled. He lunged at her but stopped suddenly.   
Some sort of creature leapt from the top of a snowdrift and swung a sword made of merwin's bone at him. It was cover in furs and had an eerie face with amber colored eyes. Virus shot a beam at it. The creature yowled in pain.  
"By the light, you'll pay for that!"  
Jade was stunned. It wasn't a monster it was a girl!  
"This time I'll let you go," Virus snapped to the girl, "But the next time we meet you won't be so lucky!" He vanished in a flash of light.  
  
The girl turned toward Jade and pulled her face off. It was a mask! Underneath was a face almost identical to hers except she had gray eyes instead of green. But she still had the same long light-blond hair. She was clad in Icecarl furs. She looked down at Jade who was lying on the ice.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I think so."  
"What clan are you from?"  
Jade realized that she was still wearing her Icecarl furs. "Oh! I'm not an Icecarl! I'm a Chosen! My name is Jade of the Violet Order."  
"Oh. I see."  
"I was with the Ice-Hunter's Ship before that guy started chasing me. Could you help me get back there? I think I sprained my ankle when I slipped."  
The girl rolled her eyes. "Weakling... Sure, I'll help you get back."  
The girl pulled Jade to her feet and helped her walk back towards the ship.  
"By the way," Jade asked, "I didn't catch your name."  
The girl paused for moment.  
"I'm Milla of the Far-Raiders." 


	6. Jade's Story

Disclaimer: Sorry again about the wait. What can I say? I'm lazy! By the way, do you think I should make Jade and Crow a couple? Virus wouldn't like it though...BUT WHAT DO I CARE WHAT HE THINKS?! I AM THE ALMIGHT AUTHOR! *thunder clap*  
  
Tal paced back and forth on the deck of the ship. Crow was carefully cleaning up all the blood that littered the deck.  
  
"Do you think she's okay?" Tal asked for the 50th time.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine," Crow said rolling his eyes as he dumped some of the blood over the edge of the deck.  
  
"ACK! EWWW! WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!" Two voices from over the deck screamed. Tal and Crow dashed over to the side and looked down. Jade and Milla were both standing there covered in the blood that Crow had dumped over the side.  
  
"MILLA?!" Tal cried in shock.  
  
"OH NO! LOOK AT ALL THAT BLOOD!" Crow wailed in despair at the sight of the two blood-soaked girls, "WE'RE TOO LATE!"  
  
"Don't even get me started..." Jade growled.  
  
After a quick cleanup...  
  
Tal and Crow were digging graves in the ice for the dead clan of Icecarls while Jade was filling Milla in on everything that had happened so far.  
  
"Seems like all we ever do is fight and dig graves." Tal sighed as they finished burying the last Icecarl. Jade laid the fallen warrior's weapons on their graves. Crow and Milla were praying silently for their fallen comrades.  
  
"May you find rest, sons of the ice." Milla whispered.  
  
"Jade?" Tal asked. "Don't you think you owe us the truth? A whole clan is DEAD! Don't you think it's about time you told us who you are and what you're doing here?"  
  
Jade's head was bowed. "Alright, you've earned the right to know everything." She sat down and began to tell them.  
  
"In my time period my father, Emperor Tal, was ruler. He ruled fairly and kindly. There was no more need of the veil, so it was destroyed and the rays of the sun were finally allowed to shine through. And then…I ruined everything."  
  
"What happened?" Crow asked.  
  
"I fell in love with someone from the violet order. His name...was Virus."  
  
"THAT BASTARD?!" Milla roared.  
  
"Yes. He wasn't always like this. He used to be a kind gentle person. That was a long time ago. I should have known it was all too good to be true."  
  
"Keep going Jade." Tal instructed, "What happened then?"  
  
"My father found out that Virus was studying the dark arts and killing curses. He forbade me from ever seeing Virus again. I loved Virus, but I loved my father more. So I told Virus the bad news. But instead of understanding like I thought he would, he flew into a rage. He began to shout insulting names for my father. I covered my ears and screamed at him to stop, but he didn't. Then I lost control. I screamed that I hated him and I never wanted to speak to him again. Then I ran off in tears. I didn't mean what I said, but Virus thought I did. He blamed my father for turning me against him. He was full of anger and rage towards him. Then he decided that if my father were gone I'd take him back. So one day he drugged my father's guards, he came into the throne room...and he killed him!"  
  
Jade burst into tears and hugged her knees to her chest. Milla turned and looked at Tal. His face had gone white. She couldn't blame him. It's not everyday you find out about your own death. He took it pretty well.  
  
"I...think I'm gonna be sick." He gagged.  
  
"So you came here to warn us?" Crow asked.  
  
"I was hoping I could change the future if I fixed the past. But Virus followed me through the corridors of time and I was forced to get a new strategy."  
  
"And what would that be?" Milla asked.  
  
Jade was silent for a moment. "TO AVENGE MY FATHER'S DEATH!"  
  
"But I thought you were in love with Virus." Tal said frowning.  
  
"No. Ever since he murdered my father I've held nothing but hatred for him."  
  
Milla was silent. She gazed at the graves of the Icecarls and then at Jade's sobbing face. Even though Milla had only met Jade an hour ago, she somehow felt very protective of her. And she wasn't going to stand by and watch her friend suffer. She stood up.  
  
"Milla?" Tal asked, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm getting a sleigh so we can head back to the castle." Milla said glancing back, "I'm going to kill Virus!" 


	7. Onward!

Disclaimer: Sorry about the wait! I've been on vacation in Florida and could update!  
  
"And how do you suggest we do that?" Crow yelled after her, "That guy took out a whole ship of skilled warriors, what makes you think we have a chance?"  
  
Milla stopped in mid-step. "Good point."  
  
"We still have to try!" Jade yelled standing up, "If we kill Virus in this time period then my father's death will be prevented!"  
  
"How?" Tal asked raising an eyebrow. Jade looked at him.  
  
"Do you REALLY want me to explain everything there is to know about time and space?"  
  
"Um...no." Tal sighed, "A person could go crazy thinking about all this..."  
  
"Found em'!" Milla called. She broke open the hull of the ship and pulled out three sleighs. Tal's eyes widened. These sleighs looked much different than the one he'd ridden in. They all had engines in the front and were made of metal instead of wood. There were also handlebars and seat cushions for riders.  
  
Milla noticed the amazed expression on Tal's face and smiled. "Our clans have modernized over the last couple of years. Now, there are only three sleighs. So two of us will have to share one..."  
  
"I CALL SINGLE!" Jade yelled instantly jumping onto a sleigh.  
  
"DITTO!" Crow yelled jumping onto another one.  
  
Tal and Milla groaned in frustration.  
  
"Do you know how to drive one of those things?" Tal asked Jade with concern in his voice. She laughed.  
  
"Better than Crow does!" She giggled as Crow randomly pushed buttons and plowed headfirst into a snowdrift.  
  
"I'M OKAY!" He yelled with a face full of snow making him look like a very strange Santa Claus.  
  
Later...  
  
"WOO-HOO!" Jade cheered as she sped across the ice. Crow was close behind her, followed by Tal and Milla who had been forced to share a sleigh.  
  
"Move it Crow or you'll get left behind!" Jade called mockingly.  
  
"I'll show you who gets left behind!" He laughed. He pressed on the gas and lurched ahead of her.  
  
"HA HA! BEAT THAT!" He yelled turning to face her.  
  
"The speed limit saves lives dear!" She called back in a singsong voice.  
  
"Huh?" Crow said frowning. At that moment he slammed into a block of ice and was launched through the air screaming like a girl.  
  
"HEY CROW!" Tal laughed, "MILLA'S SCREAMS SOUND MORE MANLY THAN YOURS!"  
  
Milla smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"Very funny." She growled, "So what about Jade? Do you believe her story?"  
  
Tal sighed and nodded. "After seeing how Virus slaughtered that entire clan, I'll believe anything."  
  
Milla sighed. "Did Jade...did she happen to say who her mother was?"  
  
Tal shook his head. "She wouldn't tell me."  
  
Milla nodded silently. Up ahead Jade was laughing uneasily. She had stopped to help Crow. He was rubbing his head in anger and glaring at her in fury.  
  
Without thinking Milla slid her arms around Tal from behind and rested her head on his back.  
  
"Um...Milla?" Tal said blushing furiously, "Don't you think this is kinda close?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry..." She said quickly releasing him. To her great shock, she was blushing too. :) 


	8. Midnight Battle

Disclaimer: Sorry again about the wait. I do not own Seventh Tower. All characters (except for Jade and Virus) belong to Garth Nix.  
  
Later that night everyone set up camp. They'd managed to get a small fire going and were huddled around it trying to warm up.  
  
"I'm go-gonna freeze to death." Jade shuddered. She was shaking and rubbing her arms trying to warm up. Tal silently agreed with her. Even their Icecarl furs weren't helping much.  
  
"Maybe we sh-should try t-to move around a bit and warm ourselves up." Crow suggested. His teeth were chattering and his lips were beginning to turn a faint shade of blue.  
  
"That might help a little." Milla gasped. Despite all her training and growing up in this harsh environment Milla had never been this cold before. "Jade, do you think you can stand up?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Jade sighed. She tried to pull herself to her feet. She stumbled and started to fall over.  
  
"Whoa!" Crow shouted he stood up and caught her. He carefully helped her stand upright.  
  
"T-Thanks." She gasped. She was shaking again, but not from the cold this time.  
  
Milla started to stand up, but she stopped. She grabbed Tal who was starting to stand as well and shoved him face down onto the ice.  
  
"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT-" Tal started to say, but Milla silenced him.  
  
"Jade! Crow!" Milla hissed. "Get down!" Jade and Crow dropped to the ground and lay on their stomachs. All was silent as everyone listened carefully.  
  
"Milla? What wrong?" Crow whispered after a few moments of silence.  
  
"A Merwin..." Milla whispered, "A big one...and it's coming this way."  
  
Tal shuddered as he recalled his first encounter with a Merwin. How it had attacked him and Milla, how Milla had be nearly fatally wounded try to bring it down, and how Tal had blinded it with his sunstone. He would never forget that battle. It still haunted his nightmares.  
  
"A Merwin?" Crow whispered. His voice had a hint of alarm to it. "What do we do?"  
  
"Keep quiet." Milla whispered back. "Maybe it'll go past us."  
  
A loud roar told everyone she was wrong.  
  
"RUN!" Tal shouted. Before anyone could move, the Merwin was suddenly in front of them. Suddenly Tal could make out a figure sitting on top of the Merwin. Virus sat atop the Merwin's head leering down at them.  
  
"YOU!" Milla shrieked angrily.  
  
"Well, well, well." Virus smirked, "What a pleasant surprise. Jade and her idiotic friends, how nice to see you again."  
  
"Virus..." Jade snarled standing up and shaking her fist at him, "If you've come all this way just to insult me..."  
  
"Silly Jade," Virus said shaking his head, "Do you think I have that much time to waste? I merely came to tell you how your mother is doing."  
  
Jades eyes widened in horror. "No...you didn't...sh-she's not..."  
  
"She's still alive." Virus said calmly, "But just barely. She needs you Jade, and only I can take you to her."  
  
Jade was silent. She had her head lowered and she seemed to be decided something.  
  
Virus stretched out his hand. "Come with me Jade."  
  
Jade shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you... Even after you did all this...I though you still loved me...but now...you're threatening my mother's life to make me do something I don't want to do? How can you claim to have ever loved me if you're putting me through this hell?"  
  
"I'll sit down and explain it to you later." Virus snapped. "Now come!"  
  
Jade squeezed her eyes shut tight to block the flow of tears coming from behind her eyes. "NO!" She screamed. "I HATE YOU!"  
  
Virus seemed taken aback by Jade's outburst, but he regained his cold-hearted expression almost immediately afterwards. "Very well. If that is the way you want things to be, I'll have to kill your friends and MAKE you come with me!"  
  
Jade froze and looked up. Virus vanished in a flash of black light, leaving one pissed-off Merwin behind.  
  
"Oh bloody hell." Crow groaned. Before anyone could react the Merwin pushed against the ice with it's gigantic flippers and sped forward. Everyone jumped to the side and avoided being crushed just in time. Milla drew her sword.  
  
"I swear upon my clan that I will fight this thing to the last savage breath!" She screamed before she leapt into battle.  
  
"That goes for me too!" Crow yelled drawing his sword. Both of the Icecarl warriors ran towards the monster. It roared and pointed its horn at them and brought it down in a stabbing motion, attempting to impale both of them. It missed and its horn sank into the ice. As it struggled to break free, Milla ran up its horn and attempted to gouge one of its eyes out. It jerked its head free however and launched Milla into the air and sent her skidding across the ice.  
  
The beast shook off Crow, who had been trying to stab it in the head, and went after Milla. It was moving in to deliver the killer blow to the fallen warrior when a blinding flash of light lit up the area and struck the Merwin in both eyes. The Merwin cried out in anguish. The force of the attack had caused the eyeballs to quite literally melt out of the sockets, permanently blinding the beast. Crow looked up and saw that Jade and Tal had both attacked with their Sunstones at once.  
  
"Nice one!" Jade said grinning.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing." Tal said smiling. The Merwin was thrashing in agony. Its pitiful cries filled everyone's ears. So Milla took her sword and put the poor creature out of its misery.  
  
"Well, I say that exercise warmed all of us up." Tal said yawning, "Now let's try and get some sleep."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. 


	9. Crow's Destiny

* * *

Carolyn's Comments:

Mood: Calm

Rant: Huge thunderstorm going on out here in Illinois. Driving me crazy. I usually love it when it rains out. It calms me for some reason and I can write easier, but right now the constant lightening is driving me insane.

Sorry for not updating in awhile. My bad. :p

* * *

After what felt like ages of traveling, the castle finally began to appear in the distance. The seven towers loomed ominously in the distance.

"I always forget how huge the castle looks from the outside!" Jade said in awe as she looked up at the sky where the tops of the towers vanished behind the clouds.

"Stop admiring the scenery." Milla snapped. She was in one of her wonderful moods again. "We're on an important mission. Virus wiped out a whole ship of my clan's people, so who knows what he'll do if he gets to the castle first!"

"Alright! Alright!" Jade said quickly jumping back onto her sleigh. "See? I'm ready to go!"

"That's better!" The young Icecarl warrior growled dangerously. She climbed onto the sleigh that she and Tal were riding. "Coming, Tal?"

Tal was gazing off into the distance at the violet tower of the castle. There was something foreboding about it. He didn't know what, but something horrible was waiting in the near future. Very soon, he felt he would lose something very precious to him…

"Tal?" Milla's sharp voice pierced through his thoughts. "Are you coming?"

"Hmm?" Tal said snapping back to reality. "Oh, right. Sorry…"

"Why did I think of all that?" Tal thought as he climbed onto his sleigh. "Lose something precious to me? What the hell's the matter with me anyway?"

Tal, Milla, Jade, and Crow, sped off in the direction of the castle. But as Tal's thoughts left the subject of the Violet Tower, he was unaware of the ultimate confrontation with evil that he would soon be facing there.

As the day dragged on, the castle became larger and larger as they drew closer. Finally, they were almost at the base of the Red Tower. Tal shuddered as he recalled the time when he had fallen from its walls. That incident had led to him meeting Milla for the first time and learning the secret of the Keystones. Now, years later, those things seemed distant. It was so hard to believe he'd actually experienced it all.

"We're almost there." Jade called out, "When we get there, we'll have to warn everyone about Virus, and then construct a battle plan!"

"Heh," A cold voice suddenly rang out on the wind, "Jade, you never cease to be so determined. That's one of the things I love about you…"

Suddenly he was there. Virus stood on the ice in front of them, smiling sadistically. His arms were folded, and he was leering at them. Everyone's sleighs screeched to a halt. (Come to think of it, why didn't Tal just keep going and run him over?)

"You again…" Jade snarled. Her happy demeanor was gone as she climbed off her sleigh.

"Yes." Virus chuckled. "Me again."

Crow hurriedly climbed off his sleigh. He drew his sword and stepped protectively in front of Jade. "Get out of our way. NOW."

Virus smirked. "I know you from the future as well, Crow. Always the little hothead, huh?" He spread his arms and smiled. "You want to take a poke at me? Go ahead, if you want to wind up like your future-self that is!"

Crow's face paled. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't Jade tell you? After I got rid of that whelp of a father of hers, you went into a murderous rage and came after me. I wiped you out easily though. You died begging for mercy."  
  
"YOU FUCKING LIAR!!!" Crow screamed. He zipped forward with his sword aimed for Virus's stomach. Virus jumped to the side. He caught Crow by the back of his Icecarl furs and flipped him over so the young fighter was glaring hatefully up at Virus.

"Heh. You're right boy. I AM a liar. You died valiantly; your sense of honor never waned. You didn't even whimper, as I stuck your own blade through your stomach. Now that was no fun…"

Crow ripped himself free and faced Virus angrily. "You rat-bastard… I'LL SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

Virus scoffed. "Come on! You're future-self was the mightiest Icecarl warrior alive! What makes you think you have a chan-"  
  
Before Virus could finish speaking, however, Crow ran forward and swung his blade at him. Virus was caught slightly off guard and Crow succeeded in slashing Virus across the stomach. It wasn't a deep wound but it knocked Virus to the ice.

"He…he did it!" Tal said in shock.

"Don't you see?" Milla whispered, "Crow's a different person right now. His kindness is gone. His urge to avenge his clan members is giving him more power!"

"Get up Virus," Crow snarled. "I'm not through with you yet."  
  
"Fool." Virus chuckled from the ground. "If death himself cannot take me, what makes you think YOU can?"

"I SAID GET UP!" Crow roared.

"…Very well." Virus hissed. He suddenly rose off the ground, hovering in midair. His hands crackled with black electricity. Tal felt himself being pulled up off the ground. Milla, Jade, and Crow were being pulled up as well. Suddenly, all four friends were hurled down into the ground. Virus hovered over all of them. His eyes were as cold as ice.

"I am the Dark Summoner, Virus Dracon-Lineth!" He declared, "I now summon the forces of darkness to serve me!"

Suddenly Tal felt a horrible burning pain fill his body. It was unlike anything he'd felt before. It was as if the very essence of agony was flowing through his veins instead of blood. He screamed in pain and managed to look over at Crow and Milla. The two of them were crying out in pain as well. It appeared Virus's deadly spell affected them too.

"I can't get rid of the pain!" Tal thought frantically as he covered his ears in some hope it would block the attack. "We'll all be killed!"


	10. Virus's Plot

Carolyn's Comments:

Mood: Calm

Rant: About to go to school. No time for rant.

* * *

"ARRRRRRRRRRGH!" The four of them screamed as the pain continued. Virus's eyes were cold. He showed no signs of stopping his attack.

Suddenly a voice rang out. "VIRUS! STOP THIS!" Jade had her ears covered and was stumbling towards Virus, who was completely focused on attacking them.

"Jade!" Tal managed to cry. Then the searing pain got to him again. He cried out in agony.

Jade stopped several inches in front of Virus. Suddenly she flung her arms tightly around him. "VIRUS! STOP! YOU'RE KILLING THEM!"

Virus stopped suddenly. His eyes were wide with shock. Suddenly the pain that had been wracking Tal's body was gone. He gasped with relief and sank to his knees. He could see Crow and Milla doing the same.

Virus stared at Jade for a moment; then he smiled a twisted smile. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Jade demanded icily. Her cold attitude towards him had returned.

Virus smirked. "That you're still madly in love with me."

Jade's eyes widened in surprise. Those words seemed to hit home. Her face darkened. "I do NOT love you. I _hate _you. You disgust me!"

"Really?" His smiled widened, "And do your words match your thoughts?"

He didn't give her a chance to answer. Before she could speak, Virus grabbed her and kissed her squarely on the mouth. Jade's eyes snapped wide open in shock. Then her eyelids began to droop. Then her eyes closed completely and her whole body went limp in his arms. Virus pulled back and smiled coldly.

"Hmm…" He mused. "She seems to have fainted. I must be a better kisser than I first thought."  
  
"You…FILTHY RAT!" Milla screamed suddenly. She ran at Virus with her sword drawn in anger. "TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

Virus, still using a free arm to hold Jade to him, pulled out his sword with his free hand. He jabbed the tip of the blade into the surface of the ice. Suddenly the ground all around them exploded into huge shards of ice. Water burst up from the cracks in the ground. Tal felt the razor sharp fragments of frozen material slice through his skin. He felt himself being covered in them. He then heard Milla scream.

And then everything went black.

Tal's head pounded in pain. His eyes cracked open slowly. He found himself staring up at a blanket of microscopic ice shards. He sat up and brushed them off. He looked around. Crow was lying on the ground near him, covered in ice and blood. For a split second, Tal was sure his friend was dead. He scrambled over to Crow and shook him.

"CROW!" He yelled. "CROW IF YOU LIVE, SAY SOMETHING!"

"Aw five more minutes ma…" Crow mumbled. "I promise…"

"He's fine." Tal sighed. He swatted Crow across the face, causing the young Icecarl to jerk awake.

"Ow!" He moaned angrily rubbing his sore head. "What happened?"

"Well, first Virus showed up…" Tal said trying to recall the events that had lead up to him being knocked out. "He used some sort of spell that made us all feel some horrible kind of pain. Then Jade stopped him, and he kissed her…" Tal's eyes narrowed. "OH YEAH! NOW I REMEMBER! THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH! HOW DARE HE EVEN _TOUCH _JADE! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL-"  
  
Crow tapped him on the shoulder. Tal glared at him. "Okay, _what?_" He snarled.

"Don't you notice anything out of place here?" Crow asked so calm that Tal wanted to smack him.

"Like what?"  
  
Crow angrily grabbed the front of his furs and jerked his face close to his. "I MEAN THAT BOTH JADE AND MILLA HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" He screamed to his friend's face. The color drained from Tal's face as he realized Crow was right.

As the two boys sped in the direction of the castle, determination burned in Tal's heart. How dare Virus kidnap Jade, not to mention Milla? Why did he take Milla too? Was he just trying to torment Tal? He knew Jade was probably still alive, Virus wouldn't kill her. But he had no reason to keep Milla alive. He knew how much Tal cared about her; maybe he'd kill her just to make Tal mad.

"Damn that bastard, Virus!" Tal thought in fury. "He's gonna pay!"

As soon as they reached the castle, they were both confronted with a shocking sight. Spirit Shadows were everywhere. People were running all around as the creatures darted from place to place, attempting to pick off any Chosen that had fallen behind.

Tal saw a small boy from the Indigo Order running from a Spirit Shadow in the shape of a huge lion. Tal whipped out his sunstone and conjured up a quick spell. A burst of light struck the monster in the side. It gave a brief roar of pain, and then vanished.

The boy started to run off, but Crow darted forward and caught the back of his robes. "What's going on?!" The Icecarl demanded.

"A boy was here about an hour ago!" The child squeaked, "He had two girls with him. They looked like they were in a trance! He made some sort of black lightening appear in his hands, and suddenly the Spirit Shadows were here!"

"Virus." Crow growled. "Where did he go?!"

"Up towards the Violet Tower!" The boy cried. Crow released him and the youth sprinted off.

"How did Virus get all these Spirit Shadows here?" Tal asked shaking his head.

"He called himself a Dark Summoner. He must be able to summon creatures from Aenir as well as this world!"

"Well, whatever is going on, we had better get to the Violet Tower right away! I don't know what Virus is planning, but if he gets away with it, we're all screwed!"


	11. Pained Realizations

Carolyn's Comments:

Mood: Calm

Rant: Tired. Too tired to rant. Enjoy chappie.

* * *

The two boys bolted up the countless flights of stairs. Earlier, he never would've found the strength to run so far so fast, but now he felt he could run twice as far. He was going to save them both. Jade…and Milla. He already loved Jade as his daughter and she didn't even exist yet. And he cared about Milla more than spoken or written words could ever describe.

The two young heroes came to a stop outside the doors that led to Tal's throne room.

"Hey, Tal?" Crow asked.

"Yeah?"  
  
"You know…he's right on the other side of this door."  
  
"I know."

"We might not be able to defeat him you know. Even if we do, one of us is probably going to die. And if it's you, I want to get your blessing with something first."

Tal frowned and stared at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
Crow took a deep breath and blurted it out. "I'm…I'm in love with Jade."

Tal's eyes widened in surprise. But at the same time he wasn't very surprised. He smiled. "And you want to know if it's okay with me, right?"  
  
Crow nodded. "Yeah…well, seeing as she's your kid and all."

Tal grinned. "It's fine with me. If she was going to wind up with someone, I'd prefer it to be you, instead of anyone like Virus."

Crow smiled weakly. "Thanks pal. And, if I'm the one who kicks the bucket…tell Jade for me, will you?"  
  
Tal's face became serious. "Don't be stupid Crow. You'll tell her yourself."

Crow nodded. "Yeah, but…just in case…let her know…please…"

Tal gripped his friend's shoulder. "Alright. I will. I swear."

Crow smiled. "Thanks." He took a deep breath and straightened up. "Well, I reckon we should go get it over with."  
  
Tal nodded. "Right. Let's go." He gripped his Sunstone tightly.

Crow and Tal kicked down the door. Virus was inside smiling smugly. He was stretched out lazily on Tal's throne.

"So you two finally decided to show your faces. I'm surprised you didn't go running off like cowards with your tails between your legs."

"You shut up!" Crow shouted angrily. He hated Virus more than anything at that moment. Not just because Virus was responsible for his clan member's deaths, but also because at one point, Jade had loved this monster more than anyone else in the world. And the thought of Jade with someone else, especially this fiend, filled him with anger.

"Where's Milla?!" Tal demanded. "What have you done with her?!"

Virus chuckled. "Use your eyes, fool." He gestured to the side. Tal finally noticed then. Milla lay sprawled out on the floor. A glowing cage made of black light surrounded her. Jade was on the floor several feet from her. A cage also surrounded her.

"MILLA! JADE!" Tal screamed. He started forward, but Virus's harsh laugh interrupted him.

"Don't even bother!" Virus laughed springing to his feet. "Those barriers surrounding them are impenetrable. Now then, _Emperor Tal, _let's play a little game, shall we? You pick one, and I'll pick one."

"WHAT?!" Tal shouted in horror. 

"You can have one of them back," Virus explained calmly. He sounded almost sane now. "You can't take both of them back, but I'll let you have one. The other comes with me. What say you?"

Tal shook his head. "I can't. You can have me in exchange for the other one."

Virus shook his head. "No. You're Jade's father. No deal."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I don't want _you_!" Virus spat nastily. "I can't kill you, it solves nothing for me!"

"Why can't you kill me?" Tal asked, "I thought you hated me."

"I _do._" Virus hissed. "But if I kill you now, Jade will never be born! I love this girl more than life itself! But you made it so I couldn't even be near her! So that's why I came back here. Not only to retrieve Jade, but to make you suffer. I can't kill you, but I can burn everything that's good in your life!"

"Then why involve Milla in this?!" Tal demanded. "Let her go! She's got nothing to do with any of this!"

Virus smiled a twisted smile. "You still haven't figured it out yet? My God, you ARE stupid."  
  
"What?!" Tal yelled. "What's stupid?!"

Virus laughed. "You fool! In the future, MILLA is your wife! She's Jade's mother!"

That hit Tal like multiple slaps to the face. That explained everything…why Milla and Jade got along so well, why Jade hadn't told him about her mother, and why she and Milla looked almost alike.

"Idiocy." Virus sneered, "Sheer idiocy!" He pointed towards Jade and Milla. "Pick one Tal! Choose Jade! She's your daughter! Oh wait! What about Milla? She's your wife!" He laughed hysterically. "Pick one Tal. And pick carefully. The one that isn't picked will DIE!"

Tal's eyes darted back and forth between Milla and Jade. What could he do? He loved Milla, but he couldn't let Jade die! But as he weighed his options he came to a realization. If Milla died, Jade would never be born. That would be the same as killing her. At that moment, Tal was forced to make the hardest decision of his entire life.

"Milla." He whispered, choking back tears.

The cage around Milla instantly vanished. Tal and Crow sprinted to her side. As they did so, the cage around Jade vanished as well. Crow started towards her, but Virus got there first. He grabbed Jade and slung her over his shoulder. He then bolted up the flight of stairs that led to the roof of the Violet Tower.

"Damnit." Crow whispered clenching his fist.

Tal cradled Milla's unconscious figure in his arms. In an almost unconscious move, he reached up with his left hand and caressed the side of her face. He'd always looked upon Milla as a true warrior: strong, brave, and intelligent. Now he had a new adjective for her: beautiful.

She stirred slightly. Her eyes cracked open and he quickly drew his hand away from her.

"Tal?" She whispered. She tilted her head up and saw Crow, who was silently cursing himself for not being quick enough to save Jade. "Crow? What's going on? Where's Jade? And Virus?"

"Virus took Jade up to the top of the tower." Crow said flatly. He stood up. "I'm going after them."  
  
"NO!" Tal snapped, "I'm going! She's my daughter! You stay here and watch Milla!"  
  
"Tal! You can't be serious!"  
  
"I _am _serious! You heard Virus back there; he can't kill me! But nothing's stopping him from killing you! Only I can save Jade!"

Crow secretly knew Tal was right, but God help him if he was going to admit it. "But…"  
  
"Crow!" Tal barked. "If you try to go up there, I'll revoke my blessing!"  
  
That shut Crow up pretty quickly. Milla frowned and stared at Tal in confusion. "What blessing? What's going on-"  
  
She was cut off. Tal leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. For a moment, she was stunned, then she finally responded and kissed him back. He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "I'm going to save our daughter now." He whispered.

He released Milla and stood up. "Explain everything to her. I'll be back with Jade in a few minutes." He said, sounding more sure than he felt. He hurried up the stairs, before they could try to stop him.

"…They will come back," Milla whispered. She touched her lips where Tal had kissed her. "Won't they?"  
  
Tal stood in the rain outside. Virus stood there with his arms crossed across his chest. Jade lay on the ground about a foot from him. She was still unconscious.

"I see you insisted on following me yet again." Virus sighed. "It's just as well. I'd prefer it if you saw the little show."  
  
"What show?" Tal hissed. He was now completely convinced. Virus was crazy. Losing Jade had destroyed his mind.

"It won't matter if Jade dies here." Virus smirked. "When I go back to my own time period, she'll still be alive. But you'll feel all the pain of losing her. Then she'll be born to you, you'll try to separate us, and I'll kill you. And that's how your pathetic story ends." He chuckled. "A lovely little timeless circle of death and blood." He smiled coldly. "Yes…that will be good. It'll torment you so much that you'll want to die. But you won't be able to, because if you die she won't ever exist! And you'll lose her anyway and I'll win in the end!" He smiled gleefully. "Yes…I love that plan. I think that's what I'll do…"  
  
"What?" Tal asked frowning. His heart was filled with dread.

Just then, Jade stirred softly. Her green eyes cracked open. Virus knelt down and lifted her off the ground with one hand. His other hand gripped his sword.

"Virus?" She murmured weakly.

Virus smiled a pained smiled. "I'm sorry Jade. But I'll see you again back in our own time."

He leaned down and kissed her again. Tal would've bolted forward and stopped him, but he was paralyzed with horror. Because at the exact same time that he kissed her, Virus had taken his sword, _and plunged it right into Jade's stomach!_

Carolyn's Comments: (dances) CLIFFHANGER!


	12. Beginning of the End

Carolyn's Comments:

Mood: Angry at myself

Rant: As I was reading all your reviews, I realized something. You are all absolutely right; I swear WAY too much in this fic. I'm very sorry about this. (Force of habit) When more than one person started complaining, I realized something was up. I'm going to cut back on the curse words now. Once again, I'm truly sorry for this, and I hope we can put this behind us. There are no curse words in this chapter. (I think. They might've snuck in there while I had my back turned)

And as for the quotes I ripped off from different movies (looks around embarrassed) I wrote the earlier chapters when I was young, stupid, and thought I could plagiarize anything and not get away with it. I'm smarter now. (and as for the Three Musketeer quote, I haven't seen that movie yet, but it's a widely used saying). I will also stop ripping off sayings. I realized I have a good fic going here, and I don't need to ruin it with plagiarism.

I will say it once more, I'm really very sorry about this. I have taken steps to ensure it will not happen anymore.

* * *

For a moment, time seemed to stop for Tal. Everything around him was frozen. His mind was frantically trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"JADE!" Tal screamed. He eyes were wide with pure horror.

Virus pulled the sword from her stomach. Jade's eyes were full of shock and pain. He let her drop to the roof of the tower. His eyes wore a triumphant look.

"YOU SICK MONSTER!" Tal roared as tears of fury and grief poured down his face. He sprinted towards Virus. His right hand was clenched in a fist. Virus laughed and jumped to the side, dodging Tal's furious attack easily. Tal dropped to his knees helplessly. He glared hatefully at Virus. He clenched his teeth in animal rage as his tears gushed down his cheeks. "YOU MURDERER!" He screamed.

Virus laughed. "I am, what I am!"  
  
Carolyn: And that's all that he is! (Realizes that this is the saddest part of the fanfic and bursts into tears)

Virus drew his sunstone from his cloak. Tal was too grief-stricken to move, so he could only watch helplessly. Virus began to move the stone in a pattern, forming a symbol with the light. It was an unfamiliar symbol that Tal had never seen used in a Sunstone spell before. Virus then held his hand out so his fingertips brushed the surface of the symbol. Then he stepped into it; there was a flash of light and both Virus and the symbol faded.

Just then, Jade whimpered. Tal's mouth dropped open. She was still alive! He scrambled over to her and cradled her head in his arms. A trail of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"Jade?" He choked, "Come on, stay with me sweetie."  
  
"Dad?" She managed to choke.

"Don't talk," He said gently, "You have to save your strength. You'll be okay. I promise, I'll get someone to heal your wound…" But he secretly knew it was hopeless. This injury was severe. By the time he managed to find someone who knew healing magic, it would be too late.

"Father…" She whispered. Her voice was wavering. Her weakness was becoming apparent. "Do you remember mom now…do you?"

An image of Milla's face flashed before Tal's eyes. He smiled weakly as his tears continued to flow. "Yes…yes Jade…I remember her now. She's beautiful."

Jade smiled. Her eyes turned up towards him. They remained wide open. For a moment, he thought she was thinking of something. Then he noticed her eyes had a blank look to them. They seemed glazed over. Then the horrible realization dawned on him. _She was dead._

For who only knows how long, Tal just sat on the roof and wept. He'd never been in more emotional pain for as long as he could remember. He sat, soaked in Jade's blood and his own tears, and cried until there were no more tears left. Then he just sat wallowing in his own pain. The whole time, Jade was still and unmoving. Her breathing and heartbeat were halted completely. Tal reached up with a shaky hand and pushed her eyelids down. She looked much better now. In fact, she looked very peaceful; it would've appeared she was only sleeping, if her face hadn't been streaked with blood.

Finally, his heart heavy with sorrow, he gathered Jade's figure up in his arms. He turned and carried her down the flight of stairs where Milla and Crow waited.

"Tal!" Milla asked, "What-" Her voice came to a halt when she saw Jade. Her eyes widened as her brain tried to comprehend this. Crow's face was white as snow; tears were already beginning to pour down his face.

Tal set Jade down on the floor in silence and sat down next to her. It was his friend's turns to weep. As he listened to their sobs, Tal could only think in bewilderment.

Virus had killed her. Why had he done it? What had possessed him to kill Jade, who had never harmed a fly, just to spite Tal? It didn't even _begin _to make sense.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. And now here he was, trapped in a cycle of death that Virus had set up for him. He would marry Milla, have Jade, separate her and Virus, and die for it. Nothing he did could change that now.

_Or could it?_

A thought struck Tal. His tearstained eyes widened as he thought about it. It was amazing; it was impossible; it was dangerous.

_But what if it worked?_

Tal stood up slowly. He looked down at his best friend, the girl he loved, and his butchered daughter. He had no choice; he had to do it for them. He turned and began to walk back up the stairs.

"Tal?" Crow managed to choke as he clutched Jade's lifeless form to his chest. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To stop this." Tal said flatly. He continued up and out of his friend's sight, ready to accomplish the impossible, and face the final battle.


	13. Symbol of Life

Carolyn's Comments:

Mood: Calm

Rant: Nothing to really rant about. This chapter is pretty serious, but I liked the way it came out. It gives me the warm fuzzies when I read it. (Smiles)

* * *

Tal stood on the roof of the tower, soaked in the newly come rain. His eyes wore a fierce look of determination, no longer sadness or anger. He gripped his sunstone in his hand. He squeezed it tightly; it was his only hope. _Jade's _only hope.

He held it up in front of him. His hand was shaky, but he began to trace the symbol he'd seen Virus make earlier. He summoned up the image in his mind as well as he could. It had been a foreign shape; it had looked like an upside down tear on top of a cross.

(We interrupt this fanfic for five seconds, to bring you a word from the author)

Carolyn: The symbol that Tal is drawing, is an icon I have engraved in a ring I wear all the time. It's the Egyptian symbol of 'life'! Is that symbolism or what?!

(This has been a 'Not Quite Otaku Studios' production. And now, on with the story.)

As he traced the symbol, he thought with all his metal power. _Please work. Please appear. Let me go back in time, please appear._

For a moment, the shimmering symbol appeared, but as Tal held out a shaky hand to it, it faded and vanished.

Tal bit back a cry of frustration. He tried again, tracing the symbol in thin air, best he could. This time, the pattern held a little longer. But as his fingertips brushed it, it glittered and vanished. The faint warmth from the symbol's light, lingered on his fingertips for a few moments, before it faded and turned to biting cold.

_"Please," _He thought frantically, _"Let me go back. Let me save her. I love her, she's my daughter. Please let me save her. Let me die in her stead, just let me save her." _

He could feel power glowing inside him. It was a rush greater than anything he'd ever felt before. He didn't need to know the symbol would work, he knew now. It _would _work.

This time, his hand no longer shaking, he drew the symbol. It's lines and curves were aglow with a brilliant shining, light. He knew it would hold, but he didn't want to test this. He thrust his hand into the swirling light. As he did so, he thought, _"Take me to Jade."_

He felt a jerk in his stomach as he vanished from sight. He was suddenly being sucked downwards in a swirling cyclone. Wind ripped around him, pulling the air from his lungs as he opened his mouth to scream. His world was spinning. The only thing his eyes could detect was broken fragments of color and light.

Suddenly his feet were forced down onto something solid. His legs wobbled as he struggled to stay upright. His knees buckled and he almost fell over. But he steadied himself as he saw what was taking place in front of him. He was back on top of the Violet tower. Virus was holding an unconscious Jade in his arms. She was still breathing seemed unhurt so far. Her eyes opened groggily.

"Virus?" She murmured weakly.

Virus smiled a pained smiled. "I'm sorry Jade. But I'll see you again back in our own time."

As Virus leaned forward to kiss her, he put the tip of his sword to her stomach, about to deliver the killing stab. Seeing what was about to happen, Tal summoned all his courage and darted forward. He slammed into Virus, knocking the boy down. Jade fell to the roof of the tower. Her arms had a few scratches, but she was otherwise unharmed. Tal was struggling to pin down Virus. He tried to wrest the sword away from Virus, but he was thrown off.

"You..." Virus breathed as he pulled himself to his feet, "You used time magic?!"  
  
"You have some nerve, Virus." Tal said, not answering his foe's question, "Killing an innocent girl just to prove your point!"

Virus glared at him. "You...always interfering! You stopped me just now, and you pulled me and Jade apart! Why else do you think I hate you so much?!"

"You're evil," Tal whispered, "And you're crazy. I couldn't let Jade be with you. I did what any loving father would've done."

Virus's eyes lit up. They had a sort of eerie light to them. "Me crazy? You have the nerve to call _me_ crazy?!" He suddenly sprang forward, "I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!"

CRACK! Tal jumped to the side, just as a flash of psychic energy flew from Virus's hand. Part of the roof exploded. Pieces of wood and stone flew everywhere.

"HOLD STILL!" Virus shrieked, as if that was going to make Tal freeze. His hands were glowing, even the one that gripped his sword was aglow with a strange black light.

Tal clutched his sunstone. Time to stop being defensive. He had to attack. A long blade of glowing orange light grew from the stone. He was now clutching a sword made of light.

At that moment, Jade grabbed a piece of wood of the ground. She ran at Virus, about to swing it into the back of his head. Virus instinctively spun around and stuck out his sword. A flash of light blew Jade backward. A cut exploded on her left cheek and she reeled back to the ground. She was hurt, but she would live. Virus stared at her in horror, hardly able to comprehend what he had just done.

"J-Jade?" He stammered. He spun around to face Tal. "LOOK WHAT YOU JUST MADE ME DO!!"

"What's wrong with you?!" Tal shouted in response.

"DIE!" Virus screamed. He lunged forward and hit Tal square in the chest. Virus would've killed Tal there. He would have taken his sword and run it right through his stomach. But fortunately, Tal was quicker. His right hand, the one that held his sword, was still free. He brought it down and slashed Virus on the shoulder. Virus screamed and stumbled back, clutching his wound.

Tal didn't stop there. All the fury and hatred that he'd felt, since Virus had arrived in his life, was pouring out. He stepped forward, as he took each step he slashed another part of Virus's body. Nowhere vital, but enough to cause him pain. The surface of his stomach, the back of his hand, his other shoulder, and he slashed the surface of his chest. Nothing deep enough to kill though.

Near the edge of the roof, Virus stumbled and fell to the ground. He held his hands up to shield himself from Tal. Tal didn't care. So what if the boy was in pain and begging for his life? He had caused too much hurt and grief to be pardoned now. He was going to end it. He was going to kill him right then and there.

And he would've, if he hadn't heard a choking sob.

Tal looked up. Jade was on her knees. Her right hand was covering her mouth in disbelief. Her eyes were full of tears and his expression was one of heart-wrenching sadness. Her eyes were locked on Virus.

That's when it hit Tal. No matter how much pain he'd put her through, no matter how he hated her father, and despite the fact that he had been willing to kill her only moments ago, Jade still loved Virus. Outside obligations had forced her to put that love aside, but it was real all the same. And the sight of her father killing her love would be too much for her to bear. If Tal killed Virus, Jade would probably throw herself off the tower in a moment of raw grief.

For a minute or two, Tal just stood there, thinking it over. If he killed Virus, he would put an end to all the suffering. But if he did, he would hate himself afterwards. And deep down, Jade would probably hate him as well. And that was something he couldn't handle.

Finally, Tal's nobler side won over. Tal lowered his sword. The blade vanished back into the stone. He heard a gasp of relief come from Jade, as Tall hung the stone back around his neck.

As soon as he sensed the danger was over, Virus lowered his arms. He stared up at Tal in bewilderment for a moment. At that moment, Tal was every bit the strong, wise emperor he would grow to become.

"T-Thank you." Virus managed to stammer.

Tal smiled faintly. Maybe they could work everything out. The three of them could sit down with Crow and Milla and sort it all out. Maybe there was nothing to fear from Virus. He'd just been a young man alone in the dark. A young man, robbed of the only one he loved and who had loved him in return.

But then Virus smiled his twisted smiled again. "Thank you..." He repeated icily. The color drained from Jade's face. "FOR BEING SUCH A FOOL!"

Virus's hand shot out and grabbed Tal by the front of his robes. With one lightening-fast motion, he flipped Tal up and over his head. Jade screamed as Tal began to plummet over the edge of the tower. Tal's hand grabbed around instinctively. He felt his fingers close around Virus's cape. The young summoner gave a yelp of surprise as he fell back along with his enemy. 

"NO!" Jade screamed. As Virus had grabbed Tal, she had been sprinting towards him, but she arrived too late. She watched helplessly as her father and her lover rolled off the edge of the Violet Tower. "FATHER! VIRUS!"

Author's Notes: HAH! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER! BUT IT'S NOT! IT'S ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I GET TO DANCE! dances


	14. Darkness Falls

Carolyn's Comments:

Mood: A little depressed

Rant: Okay, now this chapter is just sad. One of the hardest things a writer can do is to destroy something they've created, whether it's a character, a place, or a relationship between two of the characters. So I wrote this chapter with a heavy heart. (I think I'm addicted to angst).

**IMPORTANT!** Oh, and this ISN'T the last chapter. THERE WILL BE ONE MORE! So just hold on, okay?

* * *

Tal felt the wind rush past him mercilessly. He could hear Jade's voice screaming something, but the wind whistling through his ears drowned her out. He and Virus were both falling. Tal struggled to keep a hold on his enemy's cape. Virus's fist connected with the left side of his face, sending the young emperor into a diagonal plummet, towards the castle. Tal slammed into the wall and fell backwards. His world was spinning as he fell right next to the stone wall of his castle.

How did this happen? He had tried to help Virus. He had tried to let him go. He had done the right thing, and now he was going to die for it.

Suddenly, he heard voices. Voices inside his head. At first, Tal thought he was going crazy with fear, but he struggled to listen anyway.

"You're giving up?!" Crow's voice shouted. "Come on Tal! Hold on!" 

Milla's voice was next. _"Tal, I love you! You had better come back to me in one piece!" _She was scared, but putting on an arrogant mask.

Then, he heard Jade. _"In my own time, you always taught me about strength! At first I thought you meant strength in your body and magic. But now I know you meant the strength of someone's heart! Don't let it all be for nothing!"_

Tal's eyes snapped open. He could see a ledge jutting out of the tower, just below him. Without thinking, he reached out for it. His finger's closed around the corner of stone.

As soon as he stopped falling, Tal summoned all the strength in his arms. His body shook as he pulled himself up. He leaned his upper torso onto the flat stone surface, as he did so, he swung his legs up and over the side. He rolled onto his back, taking in huge gulps of air. He had done it. He had cheated death a second time.

But just as Tal was reveling in this victory, he heard a groan of pain from below. He shifted his body around so that he was lying on his stomach, peering down from the ledge. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Virus hadn't had as much luck as Tal. He had succeeded in grabbing onto the tower, and had managed to climb up, towards the ledge Tal rested on. But now he was losing his strength, just below the ledge. He was struggling to climb, but there wasn't much for him to grab onto.

Tal reached down with his hand. "Virus! Grab my hand and I'll pull you up!"

Virus stared up at him, shocked that Tal was trying to save him after his earlier betrayal. Virus's eyes narrowed. One of his hands released the ledge and fished into his robes. He whipped out a small dagger and slashed it at Tal. Tal jerked his hand back instinctively. Virus lost his grip on the knife. It went tumbling down through the air. Virus watched as it fell. His heart rate tripled. Now he was getting worried. For the first time, he actually began to believe that this mission would cost him his life. His grip was weakening.

Tal decided to try again. He held out his hand towards Virus again. This time Virus reached up as his other hand struggled to hold him up. He hated Tal, but he couldn't take his revenge if he was dead. His heart filled with malice as he recalled the numerous knives he'd hidden in his robes. As soon as Tal pulled him up, he would wait for the emperor to turn his back to him, and then he would bury one between his shoulders.

Then, Virus swung his hand up, in an attempt to grasp Tal's. However, the move was too fast; desperate. He missed. Tal could only watch as Virus's grip failed him. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Virus was falling again. He was looking up at Tal as he fell. He face looked shocked and slightly annoyed. His cape flapped behind him, as he finally ripped through the veil and disappeared.

Gone. Gone forever.

Tal squeezed his eyes shut in silent pain as he drew his hand back up; the hand that had failed to save Virus. For a moment, he just sat there. He felt sad...horribly sad. Yet, at the same time, he was relieved. It was over, it was finally over. Jade would be heartbroken after hearing of her lover's demise, but Tal could only pray that the scars on her heart would heal soon.

With a heavy heart, Tal began pull himself up the side of the Violet Tower. It was a long hard climb. 

The thick layers of mist overlapping the side of the tower, had made it impossible for Jade to see what was happening. She sat on the edge of the tower, praying for a miracle. Her father couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. And Virus... What about him? No one had ever understood Virus the way Jade had. And no one could've ever loved anyone else the way he had loved her.

Then why had he done it? Why had he killed her father and then tried to butcher her mother as well? Why? Why had he done it? She sighed. Virus had gone crazy. He had just been too deeply in love with her. When he had heard that he could no longer be with her, something in him had snapped. A part of him, the part of Virus that she had loved, died that day. All that was left was a shell full of anger and hatred.

Something was moving, down below the mist. She peered over the edge. Her father was climbing up the wall of the tower. Slowly, but surely, he was making his way up. Jade leaned down over the side. She waited until he was right below her; then she stuck her hand out. Tal grasped it without a word. She stood up, pulling him along with her. Soon, he was on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. Jade sank down in front of him.

"Where's Virus?" She whispered. Even though she already knew the answer.

Tal looked at her, then he slowly shook his head. For the rest of his life, Tal would never see so much pain as the amount he saw in Jade's eyes. She closed her eyes as a single silver tear slid out of her eye. It trailed down to her chin and splashed onto the roof of the building. She stood up slowly. 

"Let's go," She whispered. It sounded like her voice was trying to hold together. Like if she didn't hold on, it would break. "Milla and Crow will be wanting to know we're safe."

She turned and began to descend the stairs into the tower. Tal followed, wordlessly.

Milla and Crow were waiting anxiously at the bottom of the stair. They looked shocked when they saw Tal and Jade, as if they hadn't been expecting to see them alive again. Tal would never tell them how close Jade had come to death.

"Jade!" Crow cried as Tal and Milla embraced. Crow grabbed a sullen Jade by the shoulders. He looked relieved and angry. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?!" Jade looked up at him in silent pain as he said this. "Did that monster hurt you?! Because if he did-"

"DON'T YOU EVER," Jade screamed suddenly, "CALL HIM A MONSTER! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT VIRUS! YOU DIDN'T KNOW HIM! NO ONE KNEW HIM BUT ME! AND HE WASN'T EVIL! HE JUST HURT! HE HURT SO MUCH THAT HE WENT CRAZY! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR SAYING THAT, CROW! _NEVER!_"

With those words, Jade struck Crow across the face. Tears now poured freely down her cheeks. "You didn't know him!" She sobbed, burying her face in her hands. She started to collapse, but Crow caught her and hugged her to his chest as she cried.

"You didn't know him..." She whimpered as blood from her cut oozed down her cheek, mingling with her tears.

"I know." Crow whispered.


	15. Saving Shadow

Carolyn's Comments:

Mood: Calm

Rant: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I wasn't originally planning on one, but I thought this plot was just to good to end like I first wanted to. I literally planned the sequel at the last second. I don't know when it will be out, but look for it, okay?

So for those of you who don't read my comments: **THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY!!!**

Tal rested his chin on his folded hands. "I just don't know what to do, Jade is only getting worse and worse." He sighed.

It had been six days since Virus's fall from the Violet Tower. Search parties had, so far, failed to find his body. Tal wondered if it would ever be found. Despite this; he knew Virus was dead. No one could fall from that height and survive. And even if by some miracle he HAD survived, he hadn't come after them. If he had lived, that would've been the first thing he'd done.

Jade was taking it hard. She seemed to have broken down completely. After her injuries were treated, she had gone to her room and wouldn't come out. She was just sitting up in bed, looking down at the covers with an expression that made it seem like she was about to cry, but no tears would come. She wouldn't talk to anyone, or accept any food that anyone tried to give her. Tal thought she would've at least gone back to her own time period by now, but she didn't seem to care anymore. She knew Virus wasn't there waiting for her.

Tal was sitting in his throne room with Crow and Milla. Their faces were grim.

"It's only been six days," Milla said, "She could hardly be over it already."

"I'm starting to believe she'll never get over it." Tal sighed.

"She doesn't eat," Crow stated, "She doesn't sleep, she won't talk to anyone; if she stays like this, she'll die!"

"I wonder if she's hoping for that..." Milla breathed. "Maybe she thinks she can be with him again..."

Tal clenched his fist. "I could've saved him... I wasn't quick enough. When he fell, all I could see in his eyes were 'I hate you. It's your fault. You did this to me. Why?' It was the same as if I had pushed him off."

"What are we blaming ourselves for?" Crow demanded. "He deserved to die!"

"No he didn't!" Milla snapped. "He may have been insane, but he wasn't EVIL!"

Silence fell over the room.

"We have to try and get Jade out of the rut she's in." Tal finally said.

Crow shook his head. "Easier said than done. You both tried to talk to her, and she didn't even twitch."

"Maybe YOU should go talk to her." Milla suggested.

Crow stumbled back in shock. "M-Me? I can't... Jade hates me after what I said about Virus. You can't honestly expect her to talk to me!"

"She doesn't HATE you." Tal said, "And I think right now you're our best chance. You're in love with her, after all."

Crow sighed. "Yeah... But I can't exactly bring that up right after Virus's death. Jade would never speak to me again."

"She's not speaking to you NOW," Milla pointed out, "I think you've got a pretty decent chance."

Crow shook his head; but he knew, deep down, that he had no choice.

As Crow pushed the door open, he could sense the uneasy feeling of despair hanging over the room. He could see Jade sitting up in bed. She was slouched forward with her arms crossed on her legs. She looked like a puppet that had been tilted forward, being propped limply up. Her eyes flickered briefly in his direction, then turned back down to the mattress.

Jade was a mess. Her hair was messy and unkempt, the outlines of her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her skin was a sickly pale color.

"Hi." He finally managed to say. She didn't answer. She didn't even move.

Crow walked over and sat down next to her. Her body stiffened up and she moved away from him.

Not sure of what to say, Crow just said the first thing that came to mind. "How are you feeling?"

No answer.

"Jade, you've got to come out. You've got everyone worried. I know that it hurts, but you can't just quit living like this!"

No answer.

"Jade, I understand that you're in a lot of pain, but think about how Tal's feeling right now! He saw Virus fall, and he's been blaming himself the whole time. He thinks he's responsible for all the pain you're feeling now! You have to get up and show him he's not!"

No answer.

Crow glared at her. "So that's it then? That's how you plan for it to end? You're just going to sit here and rot away in bed? You're just going to stop and fade away? You're going to brood about how rotten life's been to you, and sit there feeling sorry for yourself? That's pretty damn cowardly."

Still no answer, but Jade shifted slightly, as if these words stung.

Crow looked at her. "Fine then. Go ahead; rot away." He drew a deep breath to prepare himself for what he planned to say next, "But I just want you to know one thing. Even if you think I'm lying, I want you to hear this; I love you, Jade. I love you more than anyone else in this world."

He stood up and started towards the door.

"Why?" Jade's voice finally whispered.

Crow spun around. He knew that had been Jade's voice, even though it sounded weak and tired, as if it had been robbed of its former strength. Jade was looking at him now, her eyes were growing moist with unshed tears.

"What?" Crow said; still stunned that Jade had spoken.

"How can you love someone like me?" Jade said softly, "How can you love someone who used to be with a person like Virus? How can you really feel that way?"

"It happened," Crow said, "You've got a problem with that?"

Jade blushed slightly and lowered her head. "It's…not a problem… It's just that…" She sighed. "I can't erase the past, Crow. I've tried, but I just can't. I can't make everybody's pain go away."

"What do you mean?" Crow asked. As he spoke, he crossed over and sat next to her again.

"I can travel back in time and undo events all I want, but in the end things always turn out worse. If I go back and save Virus, then something worse will happen. And even if I manage to change events without causing another catastrophe, I'll be stuck with the memory."

"Memory?" Crow said frowning slightly.

"Virus..." Jade sighed, "It will never be possible to completely erase Virus's existence from my mind or yours..." She sighed. "Because he DID exist...and...I did love him more than anyone in the world."

"Maybe it's not the same kind of love," Crow said, "But...I'm sure I love you."

"That's alright," Jade sighed, "I'm not sure I want the same kind of love that Virus gave me. It would remind me too much of him, and it would just cause me more pain. I only have my memories of him, and that's what I want to hold on to. I don't want to remember him as the cold-blooded killer that butchered my father,"

"In you time...wouldn't your father be alive again?" Crow asked.

"Yes. But I don't know if I can bear to see him. If he finds out I went through time and risked myself to save him... I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"I am the only heir to the throne. I will be empress when my father's reign is over. If people knew about Virus...If people knew what I was willing to do for him..." She shook her head. "How could I rule with their respect? He was an outcast; they all hated him. Even his own mother and father did."

"Jade..." Crow sighed. "I don't know what to tell you. I really don't."

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore." Jade said bitterly. "He's dead now. He sleeps in peace forever."

"I'm sorry." Crow said solemnly. "You just lost the one you love, and I come in here and proclaim my own feelings for you. I've done nothing but cause you torture."

"I have shed my tears for Virus, but they will not come anymore." Jade whispered. "I feel so guilty, but I can't cry for him. Is that wrong?"

"I don't think so." Crow murmured. "I don't think so at all." He took Jade's face in his hands and kissed her. Jade was surprised, but recovered enough to kiss him back.

_"I think I can fall in love with him," _Jade thought as Crow wrapped his arms around her, _"I really think I can."_

Meanwhile, Tal and Milla watched through a crack in the door. Milla smiled softly.

"Well it's about damn time."

Tal, however, wasn't as thrilled. "CROW! HOW DARE YOU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

Jade and Crow finally noticed them. Crow released Jade in embarrassment. Jade laughed and blushed at the same time. "Hello father."

"Bit overprotective, aren't we, Tal?" Crow said grinning.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

The next day...

Tal watched as Jade gripped her sunstone in one hand, and gripped Crow's hand in the other. She began to trace the symbol with her sunstone. Tal now knew it was called an 'ankh'. The symbol began to glow.

Jade's overnight recovery had sparked amazement in the castle's healers. They were perplexed that she'd been unable to leave her room for nearly a week, yet she had no physical ailments at all. They didn't understand that while she was fine physically, her spirit had been damaged.

But standing in front of Tal, was no longer that brooding lost little girl Now she was the same little girl that had fallen into his life with a flash of light. She was the same girl that had constantly called him 'daddy' until he begged her to stop. She was the one who wolfed down the Selski meat without a second thought. She was bright and happy again, but now she was a little wiser, and yes, a little older.

The symbol held in the air. Jade took a step towards it then paused. She turned around to face Tal and Milla. "You sure you don't want to come for a little bit? Just to see what it's like?"

Tal shook his head. "My place is here. And your place is beyond that door."

She smiled. She'd been expecting that response. "I understand." She pulled herself from Crow's grasp. She ran towards Tal and Milla and hugged them both.

"Thank you so much." She whispered. "Father, mother, I love you."

"We love you too, Jade." Milla said softly, stroking her daughter's hair.

Jade pulled herself away. She laughed and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Don't know why I'm crying. I'll see you both beyond the portal anyway."

"Same here." Crow laughed. "I wonder how my future self is gonna react when he sees the 17-year-old version of himself in front of him?"

Tal laughed. Crow smiled. "So this is it then?"

"Yes. Unless you want to stay?"

Crow shook his head. "My entire clan is dead, and my people are free. There is no reason for me to stay here." He looked at Jade. "But I have every reason to leave." She smiled at him.

Tal smiled. "Then both of you better go. With all the dramatic goodbye, that portal's going to close without you!"

Jade and Crow nodded. "Well then...goodbye."

With that, they both turned and ran towards the ankh. It swallowed both of them in a flash of gold light. The symbol faded, and they were gone.

Milla sighed. "So they've both really gone..."

Tal smiled. "It's only for now." He smiled and pulled her to him. "We'll see them again."

"...Yes. I'm sure they will." She whispered, her mouth only an inch from his.

Outside in the dark night, snow swirled in a violent storm. The wind howled and whistled with pent-up violence. The winds and darkness seemed intensified by a large lump of snow, curving out of the banks in a miniature hill, less than four feet high. The small dent of snow lie about five hundred feet away from the violet tower's base. It was all perfectly still.

The pile twitched.

A hand burst from the snow, deathly pale, clawing frantically at the air. It felt the snow around the hole. The entire mound broke apart, revealing a boy in dark robes, with long silver hair and green eyes.

Virus groaned, rubbing his forehead as snowflakes fell from his eyelashes. Cold, biting cold. He was so cold. Normally he would've focused on something else, like wondering how he got outside in the snow. But now all his instincts were screaming 'KEEP WARM!'

He reached into his robes and drew his sunstone. It began to glow, warming his body.

As the pleasant heat spread through him, the events leading up to his fall came back to him. Throwing Tal off the roof. Getting pulled off himself. Tal's treacherous hand reaching to pull him up. Then the plummet, into the shadows below.

_"I should be dead!"_ Virus thought in alarm, _"I should've died!" _He looked down at his hands. _"What am I?!"_

Then he remembered. Shadows folding around him, keeping him safe as he fell, cushioning his landing. A voice in his ear whispering _'I guard my servants well.' _The shadow had wrapped him up in the snow, hiding him from the eyes of the search parties. They had wrapped around him, keeping him warm for the seven days it took for his strength to recover.

Someone…no…some_thing_ had saved his life.

_'I guard my servants well.'_

Virus grinned. Someone thought his life was worth saving. Someone had pulled him out of death's grasp. Someone other than Jade valued him.

Jade.

Virus's whole body seized up. She probably thought he was dead. She was probably grieving at that moment, blaming herself for his fall. She HAD been foolish, but not enough to deserve that kind of torture. He had to go to her. He had to let her know it was okay; that he still loved her in spite of it all.

He began to rise, then stopped. He lowered himself down again. No. He couldn't go now. She was with Tal and the others, how could he peak to her with them there?

And he had to know why he was alive.

He could see a shadow gathering about fifty feet from him. Its shape was undistinguishable, but Virus knew that it was the only reason he was alive. That thing had saved him. It had saved him, and now it expected payment.

_"Jade, I know it must be terrible without me." _Virus thought rising to his feet. _"And I promise I will come for you soon. But first, I must pay back what is owed."_

The shadow brimmed with triumphant.

"Master…" Virus breathed to his savior, "My life for yours…"

"I doubt it will come to that. Now come, there is much to be done before you can reclaim what is yours."

Virus stumbled forward, his arms outstretched like a child running towards a parent. His eyes gleamed, and his face twisted into a smile.

TO BE CONTINUED IN DAUGHTER OF DESTINY 2!!!


End file.
